Aecia Jackson
by sunnyday45
Summary: Story about Aecia Jackson, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's daughter. Aecia Jackson knew she wasn't normal. She knew she was a halblood, or at least some type of Half- blood, but what does that really mean? This is about my OCs in the next generation of half-bloods
1. Chapter 1

**A/N note:This is my first story. Help and flames are allowed, cuz flames make me the girl on fire. please review. it'll just take a second of your tim to write this rocks or this sucks (not everyone will like it) and it will make my day. pleeeaaassssse! if i get... 1 review, ill continue. easy enough.**

***NOTE TO ALL PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEGUN READING THIS STORY: ALL GRAMMER GETS BETTER AFTER CHAP.1, AMD THEY ALSO ET LOONNNGGGEERRR.**

* * *

Chapter one

Annabeth Chase didn't understand how this could be happening to her. She'd always had the worst luck; running away from home when she was 7; her own best friend, who she had known since she was 7, had turned against her; but now, she could understand how it was all worth it. Because now, here she was- Marrying the love of her life, her best friend, the person she fell into Tartarus with, the boy who'd always had her back. She looked toward the aisle, and there he was. Her breath got caught in her throat-there he was. She had to remember to put one foot in front of the other. But it was hard – oh, it was so hard. His eyes were a brilliant shade of sea green, his black hair was, for once, brushed neatly back onto his head. And it was absolutely amazing that way.

* * *

13 years later

Aecia could her parents fighting again. For most people this would be a bad thing. But for her parents, this was completely normal.

"_Seaweed brain! What are you doing? You're going to mess that up- oh just let me do it!"_

_"Son of the sea god here! I think that I can handle doing the dishes, wise girl!"_

Annabeth Chase, her mother, mumbled something Aecia couldn't hear, and after that followed some shuffling noises, and then her father's laughter. Knowing her parents, this would last all night. She groaned, thinking about it. See, her parents were both Half-bloods: Half human, half god. Her mother was a child of Athena and her father was a child of Poseidon. Aecia looked like her father- She had his sea green eyes, and dark, unmanageable hair. But she also had traits from her mother. When Aecia got angry, her eyes would flash grey, and her dark hair was all in princess curls. She was tall for her age (5'8) and she would always stand out in a crowd. Aecia's parents were both half bloods, so she still had the god blood in her. Technically, she was a half- blood, but she wasn't as sought out as normal half-blood was. She had some good control over water and Athena's wisdom, a rare and deadly combination.

Aecia was 12 and in 7th grade . her parents had moved down to Georgia because there were less monsters the farther away from a mysterious camp they had mentioned a few times before.. Her family couldn't go west; it was were the roman camp was and her parents were absolutely terrified of something in los angles, but it seemed to personal and hard of a question to ask them why. She could tell something horrible had happened to them there; she just didn't know what.

* * *

NEXT DAYYYYYYY

Aecia didn't mind school that much- she had reasonably good grades, in relatively good classes, and good teachers. Extra emphasis on relatively and reasonably. In class, it seemed like her Athena side and Poseidon side fought for control during school- Athena wanted to learn, but Poseidon wanted to zone out. She found it hard to concentrate over long periods of time because of this. Oh, and don't forget the fact that she had ADHD and dyslexia. The day was going normally until band. Aecia walked in and got her instrument as usual. She sat down in her chair, and class began normally. Her band teacher had sub today. Mrs. Roth the sub began to call out roll. She went on, calling out names and names until names, until she got to her name.

"Aecia Jackson?" The sub,Mrs. Roth, questioned.

"Here," Aecia replied.

"Oh, no, sweetie, you'll need to come with me for a moment," She said with a sinister grin on her face.

The assorted _oooooss_ and _Aecia's in trouble_ went through the class. I glared back at them. I got up from my chair and followed her. She led me to an empty storage room where we keep the large procession instruments.

"Sweetie, are you _the_ Aecia Jackson? Daughter of _Percy_ Jackson and _Annabeth_ Chase?" Hissed .

Aecia stared at the woman with a dumbfounded expression on her face. What was she talking about? She replied with something real smart. "Well, uh, yah… um, I think so?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**YAYYYYY! I LOVE Y'ALL SOOO MUCH! NOT ONLY DID I GET ONE REVIEW, I GOT 4! I know, you think I'm crazy. Like,_ hate to burst your bubble, but four reviews aren't very much…_Well, it's MY first story, and that was my FIRST chapter, and I'm proud of myself. Also, somebody had asked to be my beta, and that sounds good, cuz I'm on an old laptop and the whole grammar thing hasn't been updated in a while. but… I have no idea how to do that. PM me about it, pretty please. You know who you are. I need someone to help me. Oh and last thing, I PROMISE. Like I said before, I'm on an old laptop, and the spacebar is sorta kinda dying….so you might see a words or a phrase bunchedtogetherlikethis.. sorry bout that. I try to edit it… but it isn't working so well.**

**. right so where'di leave off at? oh right, crazy mrs. roth, pshyco tech, and why are my parents so important?**

**CHAPTER DOS(2) (for you not spanish speaking people out there)**

* * *

thisis from chapter unooo... just a refresher-

oh, and i'm switching to 1rst person.. i like it better...

_"Sweetie,_ are you _the _Aecia Jackson? Daughter of _Percy _Jackson and Annabeth Chase?"

Aecia stared at the woman with a dumbfounded expression on her face. What was she talking about?

She replied with something real smart. "Well, uh, yah… um, I think so?"

* * *

"Good enough," Mrs. Roth snarled. And that was when it allwent wrong. Her body transformed. Her body twisted and grew into a body of a lion. her fingers spread into claws, and her eyes changed from gold to a dark black color.

I stared at her. this was crazy! She was a m-m-

"Monster? yes sweetie, and it's time we come out from hiding. We've been watching you, Aecia Jackson,"she said,her words dripped with humor, as if she had been rehearsing them for days. And by the way she said _we've been watchng you, _i guess she had. And, anyway, that was just creepy. Why had they been watching _her?_ And why did this _thing _care about her parents so much?

I decided to go with the smart choice. i screamed and ran.

I bolted out of the storage room. I ran down the hallway, toward the front office. but wait, where would i go? I guess i could go home, but how would I get out of school? I couldn't just run out, or... could I?

I went for it. I sprinted out of the school. No one even _tried_ to stop me. I began to think about what to do. I started to go throught each of my options. I thought about calling my mom. She always seems to know what to do. But i don't have a cell phone; my parents had always said they were too dangerous for some reason. I rnever really understood that. I couldn't go back and use the school phone; they'd know that i was leaving and there was Mrs. Roth. Right know, running home looks like my best option. Well, i could hijack a car, but i honsetly don'twant to have a criminal record by 12, and i couldn't even drive it. And anyway, Mom would be so upset with me.

Luckily, I only lived about a minute from the school. .

As soon as i got home, i burst into my house, gasping. My mother was there, talking to a man in a wheelchair.

"Bu Chiron, she's soyoung! She's not even a true halfblood!" My mother yelped to the man.

Chiron, i guess was his name, responded, "you're right. She's not. she's more. Athena and posiden- that is a scary combination. She's even more powerful than the average half-blood. The aura i put on her as a baby won't help her much longer-"

Chiron just realized i was ther. My mom imediantly turned around and studied me with those scary grey eyes. "Aecia! Why are you home! School isn't out until 4:00. Is something wrong?"

I gasped for breath. I began to explain to her what had happened- sureley she would think i had gone crazy. A 12 year old muttering on about monsters raises a few red flags.

"oh, i need to call percy. Chiron, should i bring her to camp?"My mom stated. Her eyes flickering from me to Chiron.

" Yes. i supose it is time. She's waited long enough for an answer. She needs to be properly trained, and she needs a real weapon Anyway, we need to get her to camp, and perfrebly fast. Once mnsters know she's out there, they'll come tofind her in swarms. I'll take her with me; You and percy should meet me at camp." Chiron rambled.

What was going on? What was camp? Monsters? this was a lot to take in. I've always known i was a half-blood. My parents told me this. But i didn't understand the monstersting. did this mean all those greek myths were real? Like, ALL of them, and not just few?**(A/N: Aecia only thinks the gods and dietys are real. she doesn't know about monsters or the labyrith or the underworld olumpys (did i spell that right?) and al of her parents adventuures, or that half-bloods were sought out by monstersbecuase she was never told and never asked)**"wait,so you're telling me ALL of the greek myths are real- every single one. Like, in school today,that was real and not a hullucination? that was REALLY a spinx?" My head began to throb. This was all to much.

"Yes, dear. Look, Ace, Chiron will explain it all to you on the way to camp. Don'tworry, honey it'll be alright," Annabeth said inher strong motherly tone that was really saying, _listen to me, and relax._

"So, I'll just go off with a stranger,to a camp i've never heard of."i repeated, monotone.

" Look, it doen't make any sense now. but it will. i promise. I'll meet you there. And thisis no "stranger". i've know him since i was 7. Aecia, just relax. i know it's hard now , but i promise it'll make sense later," my mom tried to reassure me.

"Alright, so i'll just... go then?"i questioned.

My mom laughed at me. "Alright, Chiron she's ready. We'll drive up there as soon as I get percy."

Chiron cleared his throut."Alright, child, let'go,". As he said that, Chiron she the blanket off his legs. looking down at him, i saw they were fake. so, a crippled stranger (/family friend?planned to take me somewhere?and my mom, the wisest person i know, thinks this is safe?!

Chirons wheel chair continued to change. his body turned fuzzy white, and the fake legs just clattered to the floor. Now,standing in frot of me was a horse. or at least half a upper body was human, but...very below that was a horse.

"Aecia, come here," He said.

i Stared , what just happened? it isn''t everyday that someonne turns into a horseon your living room rug.

" Hey, Ace, climb on his back. He'll take you srtait to camp. He'll explain on the way," my mom used that tone again. i inwardly groaned, but slid into the horses-oh excuse me, _Chiron's_ back.

See you soon, Ace. Be careful." My Mom smiled, and led Chiron toward our big backyard. My heart continued tothrob, and my hands were sweaty. And then, I felt like time was swirling around me. colors blured past my vision. It looked like we were traveling a mile a second, but it only felt like i wason s normal horse. And then Chiron began to explaineverything to me. all of it. Hesaid that monsters, gods and demigods were real, and all of those myths actually happened. And that there was a camp to train demigods, which was where we were going, to preoare hemfor the real world. i sucked in a breath. Whoknew? This just sounded crazy to me. ut i knew as he told me it was true. I mean, why else would i be on a half-horse flying at the speed of light?

" In a few minutes, Aecia, We'll be at camp," said Chiron.

"Alright," i nodded weakly.

* * *

**YAY! another chappie all finished :)! alright, nowi'm onto abig promblem here. I can'tdecide what Aecia's weaponshould be. Here are some options:**

**A) a knife like annabeth's**

**Ab)A knife like annabeth;s that can be disguised as something (ex. percy's sword, prn, thalia;s speir, mace container) and if so, what sord of thing?**

**B) Just a regular knife from the weapons sheild. if so shouldit be like an airtifact weapon? (ex. pipr'sknife, katankdnvjfn. (i can'tspell that))**

**C) Just a regular sword. fom the toolsheild. no value. **

**D)Personalizedsword/ knife from the hephestus cabin**

**E) Sword like percy's( some kind of sword that shrinks into a pen or something like that)**

**F) Other suggestion. all are welcome.**

**Oh,and it needsa name. i suck at all this pronouncing and spelling acient greek stuff. i need help.**

**alright, thanks! love y'all with all a my heart,**

**sunny day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all!**

**so, I'm going to say I'm sorry to all of you. This was supposed to be published 2ish weeks ago. Escpecialy to my New beta, and also, my 7 trusty followers that I love very dearly and hold close to my heart. **

**Well, i had a question posted on the bottom of Chp. 2 that i got about 5 or 6 votes on. well, pleeaase vote. I need an answer on this question(it is about her weapon) becuase i just don't know what's right for her.**

**I can't decide what Aecia's weapon should be. Here are some options:**

**A) a knife like annabeth's ( can't be Annabeth's knife, that one *spoiler alert for MOA* fell into tararus)**

**Ab)A knife that can be disguised as something (ex. percy's sword, pen, thalia;s speir, mace container) and if so, what sort of thing?**

**B) Just a knife from the weapons , an artifact weapon? (ex. piper'sknife, katatropitos. (i can't spell that)**

**C) Just a regular sword/knife. fom the toolsheild. no value. **

**D)Personalized sword/ knife from the hephestus cabin. If so, describe.**

**E) Sword like percy's (some kind of sword that shrinks into a pen or something like that)**

**F) Other suggestion. all are welcome.**

**Oh, and it needs a name. I suck at all this pronouncing and spelling acient greek stuff. i need help.**

**So far:**

**A: 1**

**Ab: 2**

**B: 0**

**C: 0**

**D: 0**

**E: 3**

**F: 1**

**THANKSS FOR VOTING! :) **

* * *

**REMINDERRRSS/REFRESHERRSSS**

" In a few minutes, Aecia, We'll be at camp," said Chiron.

"Alright," i nodded weakly

* * *

Camp was nothing like i had expected it to be.

I used to live in New York when I was really young. I don't remember much, or why we moved so far south. But, I do remember that when I lived in New York, my Mom and Dad used to work at a summer camp. They'd leave really early in the morning, and I'd stay with my Grandparents at home while they were out. I guess it never really hit me that Camp Half Blood was _that_ camp- the one that my parents met at, practically lived at, and worked at. And whenever they would tell me stories about Camp, My Dad's eyes would light up even brighter than they were, and my Mom would smile. I guess I'd just imagined camp as a freaking heaven, with rainbows in the distance and Unicorns in the valley, and Narwhals in the sea.

So, you can understand what it felt like when Chiron walked into the camp. Even when you just walk into the camp, the first thing you see is a huge, 12-foot-long dragon guarding a pine tree. The Pine tree had something glittery I its branches that kind of resembled a fleece. Could that be the Golden Fleece? There was a nice house on the top of the hill, With White walls and blue trim. Down in the valley, I could see a whole field of strawberry plants, ripe and juicy, looking as if they wanted to burst from the summer heat. Behind that was a HUGE forest- and I mean huge. It must have gone for miles back into the woods. It surrounded the whole camp. Next to the Strawberry fields, stood a lot of cabins. These cabins were arranged in a Greek omega shape, with cabins jutting out of either side of the U. a fire Burned in the middle of the cluster, and I could see that someone was tending to it, even from up here. I could tell the cabins were put in an exact order- some amazing architect must of put those together. Away from all of that stood an Arena and next to that stood an old tool shed that looked like it might fall over any second. A huge field took over the rest of the space, with a creek in the middle of it. An amphitheater stood in the middle of it all. It looked like ancient greece got swept up in a tornado and landed here.

"Whoa," was all I could say. This was defiantly not rainbows and unicorns. I slid off of Chiron's back, and my feet fell with a thud to the ground.

"Yes, come with me. We Must decide what to do about your cabin," said Chiron, and he started toward the huge house.

* * *

I was really getting sick of being stared at. Everywhere I went, the campers would just stop what they were doing and point and stare, full-out gaping at me. A group of girls starting whispering the moment i walked by in their little clique.

"OHMIGOSH, it's her!"

"Her? Are you sure? She doesn't-"

"Oh course it's her! Don't you see it?"

"I know! She looks just like them!"

"OMIGOSH! She has his eyes! Oh and the curls! She-"

I personally didn't like to be gossiped about in a little clique like that- It's the number one fastest way to make me feel self-conscious. I ducked my head down, and ran up to Chiron while the girls gaggled on. He had made his way up to the big house and had stopped promptly at the porch, looking up at talking to someone up in the house. Or maybe I should just say looking at someone- even though the deck was a few feet higher than the ground level, he was at eye level with whoever was up there. I sighed, and ran up beside him. The man at the doorway to the house looked about 50-and saying that was a compliment. He had a large potbelly, whiskers of a beard on his chin, and big, red lips that looked like he drank a lot. But the scary thing about him was his eyes. The first thing you see about them is that they're purple, but a dark purple, like the color of a ripe wine grape, But once you noticed the color, a fire would begin in his eyes. I dropped my gaze quickly.

"Aecia, this is Mr. D. He's the camp director."

"Oh, i suppose i must say it. Welcome to Camp Half blood, blah blah blah. Don't expect me to be happy to see you," Said the porky man.

"Uh, thanks," i replied. I was feeling more and more insecure as we went on. I just wanted to be home, with my parents in our house back in Georgia. I gasped. I couldn't believe i had forgotten about my parents.

"Where are my parents?" I demanded. I needed somebody from my past to ensure me that i hadn't eaten a crazy mushroom at lunch and had been imagining all of, no, Chiron didn't count.

"On the way. They couldn't fly of course, so it'll take them a few more hours to get here." said Chiron, "But for now, we need to decide what to do about your cabin."

He trotted up the steps (is that even possible?!) and into the house. A boy stood in there, in an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, leaning against a ping pong table. He had bright green eyes and shaggy black hair, and kind-of looked like my dad in a really, really scary way. For a second, i almost thought he was my lost- lost brother who had really been sent here instead of home from the hospital, but i pushed away that thought immediately.

Mr. D sighed and walked down a long hallway in the house and disappeared. Chiron and I kept straight, towards the boy. Oh, please, tell me he's not my brother, i prayed to myself.

"This is Jordan. He's you're a, uh, uncle i suppose," said Chiron.

Well... At least he's not my brother. Wait, uncle?

"Hey," Said Jordan. He flashed a smile in my direction.

"Uh, Hey" I blushed.

"While Jordan takes you on a tour of the camp, I'll figure out what to do about the cabin situation," said Chiron.

He walked down the same Hallway as Mr.D, and disappeared

* * *

"So, you're new here, huh?" asked Jordan as he led me out of the house.

I sighed. "Yeah, i guess you could say new. My parents aren't new, i think, but, yeah, i am."

He smirked at something. "So, it's true then. All of those rumors of a new legacy in our camp, the very child of the saviors of Olympus themselves."

Call me crazy, but i burst out laughing. "So _that's_ why people have been staring at me this whole time. And _legacy_ of the camp? Please. And What do you mean, saviors of Olympus?"

He looked at me, his eyes wide. "Wait, don't you know about your parents?"

I looked down to the ground, and sighed. "Uh, no. I don't know anything,"

I inwardly groaned. I was still asking this question, over and over again. _Who on earth were my parents really?_

"Well, your parents are spme pretty cool people. Saved the world a few times, saved a few gods, and killed a few giants and titans and such. Your Mom designed this camp after the second titan war. Pretty impressive feat."

"Woah," I gasped. We had reached the top of the hill, looking down at the cabins. i couldn't beleive i hadn't seen it earlier. The layout of the cabins was completly my mom, from the way the sun hit them and the way the ocean faced them. "Well, she was pretty dang good."

He laughed. "Yeah, she was pretty _dang_ good."

"Uh, are you _laughing _at accent?My one-of-a-kind georgia peach accent? How DARE you!" I joked back at him. I'd lived in georgia my whole life; It's not hard to pick up just a little bit of an accent. But, having and "accent" was an inside joke between me and my friend from home, so i just had to laugh.

(If you're wondering, my accent is NOT that thick...)

"DARN YOU SOUTHERNERS!"He yelled at the top of his lungs from the top of the hill. A few kids looked up at us, and gave us the _what on earth is wrong with you_? stare. By now, Both of us were cracking up.

"Well," I managed between my laughter," I-reckon-we betta start-that-tour,"

"Yeah, i reckon so," he smirked. He calmed down, and managed to stop laughing.

"well, down yonder over here," He began, catching his breath,"this pine tree over here is the camp border. It used to be a girl named thalia, Interesting story, but your parents brought back the golden fleece and freed her. Now, Thalia's a hunter."

"Uh, this tree used to be a girl? Wait, what?"

He smirked. "No, its a famous camp story. You'll hear it somewhere. Thalia's your Aunt."

"I have the weirdest, most twisted family tree ever."


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO DEAR AND BELOVED FOLLOWERS! I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**(well, not really the dead...but... you know what i mean...)**

**AFTER BEING C**O**MPLETLEY LOST WITH THIS STORY, I HAVE A WHOLE NEW PLOT THAT I AM READY TO PUBLISH! let's just have a mini party here...*. .*-THOSE ARE POM POMS :D YESS YESS YESS:)WHOO ^.^ Y... alright I'm done.**

**Anywayyyy, so this absolutely amazing person here, named ****Scaket, wrote me this amazingly awesome weapon via PM. pretty snazzy sword. buuuutt... not sure about the name. so far i have "Storm", which is really cool in greek (καταιγίδα) but isn't fantastic... so, uh, anybody out there? HELP!**

**alright... here we go. chapta four... let's do this..whoo..stories...yeah...whoosshhh...read...noowww**

* * *

So she's talking to Justin about her mam/dad's past, and Thalia's tree, sort of her family history... or she will be at least. So they are just standingup on the hill talking... yuuppp.

* * *

"I have the weirdest, most twisted family tree ever." I spoke.

Justin laughed. "You do. You have a whole cabin full of boring Aunts and Uncles, and then you have a slighter smaller Cabin full of awesome Uncles and Aunts. Well, Uncle and Aunt. And two grandparents up on Olympus. And then you have your second cousins in the Zeus and Hades cabins, and a third cousin Xander who's Jason and Piper's son-"

"OKAY! I get it," I cut him off with, "It's now even more twisted than I thought it was. Dang it Justin, _just_ when I was beginning to accept the fact that I'm not exactly normal"

"And you aren't," He cuts in,

"-You rub it in that my whole family is one big, twisted, line of people who don't even make sense." I finish.

Justin shrugs and offers me a sly smile. "I suppose we should move on now."

"You're impossible," I sigh.

"So I've been told."

* * *

We meander around camp for a while. When we pass things, he'll occasionally tell me something about my parents. Which I found creepy as hell.

When we passed the Big House again, he whispered in my ear, "That's where they met."

When we passed the amphitheater, he whispered, "That's where they burned your dad's shroud when they thought he was dead. Another long story."

And when we passed the lake, he whispered, "Now here is a place. This is where they became an "official" couple. Funny story, by they way."

Of course. Another story. How many stories must I hear before I can finally even vaguely understand my parents?

But, I got the basic tour of the camp. And, I think that I was beginning to understand my parents better. But I really wanted to know why and how Justin knew so much about my parents. So I asked him.

He bit his lip and answered, "Well, your parents are pretty much legendary. They nearly met and/or battled an every greek thing in the entire greek world. Just as famous as Heracles, just a bit more liked. I mean, they tell stories about them at the campfire. And I've been here long enough to hear a few of them."

I swallowed. I didn't know they were that important to the camp.

"Oh. That explains a lot, actually." It did. Along the tour of the camp so many kids had stopped and pointed, whispering and giggling (well, the girls at least), and even a few kids had glared at me. Here I was, brand new here, I hadn't even talked to these kids yet, and there already had me labeled as some super-powerful legacy. Great.

"Oh, and here are the cabins," said Justin, breaking me out of my thoughts. "So, I guess you can either stay at Cabin 6, with the smart-aleks," he pointed to a cabin on the left, "Or you can stay in the cool cabin with the best people you will ever meet in your life, cabin 3," He pointed to a long, solid grey cabin on the right.

"So I'm going to just take a _wild_ guess here. Cabin 6 is Athena, and Cabin 3 is Poseidon," I replied sarcasticly.

He grinned. "Oh look! good job! maybe you do belong in the Athena cabin!"

"Haha. Very funny," i pouted at him. "But, if you say so, and you truley believe that the Poseidon cabin is better-"

Justin scoffs. "Um, of course it is!"

"Then I suppose that I'll just have to choose the Poseidon cabin to live in."

"Well of course. Honestly, I can't believe your even descended from Athena. Your so much, i don't know, cooler than them. You know, actually normal."

"Wait - normal? Didn't you just _scoff_ in my face and say that I'd _never_ be normal?" I gasped.

"Well, normal-er..."

"That doesn't even make sense."

I started to laugh. So did he. I looked over at him. Once he looked back, I noticed that he was actually really cute. What the snobby girls at school would define as hot, the "drop-dead, like sexy" kind of hot. And he was actually nice. He saw me looking, and i blushed and looked down at the ground.

Damn. I can't think that. he's like my, uncle, or something like that.

"So, um, let's see cabin 3," he said, filling in the awkward tension.

"Right," i muttered.

"Right this way, madame Jackson," He tugged on my hand, and lead me into Cabin 3. The Cabin had grey, abalone walls, and bunk beds in every corner. A window faced the Long Island Sound, and a nice sea breeze wafted in. The sun shone against the walls, making them shimmer. All in all, it was amazing. And, the longer I stayed in here, the more I relaxed. All the tension I'd been carrying slowly drifted away, and I felt happy. And I knew that this was home.

In one of the bunk beds, a girl with unruly black hair and misty green eyes was sprawled on the bed. A stack of magazine was sitting by her feet, and she had her eyes closed.

"Hey, Sophie, get your lazy ass up and say hi to your new, uh, half-sister, I think."

Sophie opened her eyes and scowled at him. She turned her head toward me, and gave me a sarcastic half smile.

"Well hello. Another newbie?"

At first, I didn't how to respond. But, on second thought, I actually smiled. She didn't know (or didn't believe the rumors) that i was the daughter of Annabeth and Percy. finally, someone who isn't judging me from first sight, by just knowing my parents.

Justin began, "Well, kind of. Her parents are A-"

"Not here, I finished."They're coming in a few days." I tried to cover it up. Might as well try to be normal for as long as i can.

She took that in or a moment, and looked back at me with a quizzical expression. "Wait, you said parent_s_?"

Shit. Busted.

"My parents are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Maybe you've heard of them." i grumbled/admitted, looking down at my feet.

So the truth has been revealed. Let the judging begin.

"Ah, so the rumors are true. The mystery girl has been revealed! I knew there was something about you... i just couldn't _name_ it." Sophie answered with pride, propping herself up on the bed, and sitting up.

"Well!" Justin said, "Sophie is my, ever _so_ lovely, twin sister."

I studied both of them, and realized that they did look very alike; same nose, same eyes, and same thick, but yet petite, lips. But, Sophie was thin and tiny, where Justin was broad-shouldered and tall.

A conch shell horn blew in the wind outside of the cabin, and Sophie sighed.

"FOOD. finally." And with that, she promptly got up and walked out.

I must have looked confused, because Justin smiled, and said," It's the dinner horn. Come on, I dont know about you, but im starving."

When he smiled, i noticed a dimple on the left side of his cheek. I felt my face flush, and smiled once he had his back turned.

Uncle, Aecia! He's your uncle!

But I couldn't help the way I felt.

I followed him back up the hill, and toward the pavilion.

* * *

The pavillion was huge.

And that was an understatement. Tables spread out at a seemingly random pattern, but it all made sense. A buffet with food sat in the front, and a brazier stood at the end of the table, flames leaping up to the sky. I noticed a few kids picking up their best peice of food on their plate and dropping it into the fire. Kids reached up and gave high hives to the ones at their own tables, and some of the older ones hugging.

Wow. This place place looked just like a high school.

"So!" said Justin, breaking me from my thoughts, "How do you like it?"

"Well..." I answered modestly,"It's a little bizarre."

He thought about that for a moment, but then nodded, an said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that, but you'll learn to love it."

"Right. And just out of pure curiosity, why are those kids burning their food?" I questioned.

"Oh just, sacrificing it to the gods. We do this every meal. You put in your best peice of food, and toss it to the brazeir. The gods like the smell. It sounds wierd...but you haven't smelled it yet."

And on that note, he tugged me towards the food. The smell was intoxicating. I reached over and grabbed a plate, and picked up some food. I had a pretty modest plate - A burger, strawberries, a small amout of lettuce. But peeking over at justin's plate, he had 2 briskets, a clump of grapes ( a rather large one, I might add), a hamburger, and some more strawberries.

"Are you kidding me? Are you really gonna eat that much food?" I laughed at Justin.

He glanced up at me. "Well of course. In fact, I think I need more." he reached over and scooped up a mound of mashed patatoes, and whopped them onto the last empty space on his platter. He peeked an eye over at my lunch. "Woah, that is a _very _small lunch. I _cannot_ accept this." And with that, he grabbed another scoop of mashed patatoes and plopped them on to my plate.

I laughed. 'Um, thanks? I think?'

He smirked. "You are _very _welcome. Now, come on, let's drop something into the brazier and head to the table."

He walked over toward the brazeir and dropped his better looking brisket into the flames. It seemed kind of wierd, but I did as I was told, and dropped a few of my best strawberries in. It dropped into the fire, landing on the ashes with a sastisfying sizzle. I leaned in, and sniffed the flames. I was so susprised, I nearly dropped my plate. The smoke smelled amazing, like a summer barbaque, mixed with fresh fruit, and summer. Wow. It smlled so good, gods could probaly live on that smoke.

"Aecia?" said Justin, breaking from my daze.

"Yeah?" I spoke, dazed, looking back up from the smoke.

"Table's this way," He said, pointing to the table that Sophie was sitting at.

"Right," I muttered, and followed him.

I followed him around the maze of tables, and he sat down across from Sophie, and I sat next to him.

I dropped my plate on the table, and sat down on the bench.

"So, Aecia, how do you like it?" questioned Sophie, looking up from an even bigger plate than Justin.

"It's interesting," I admitted, "But I like it. The whole place feels kind of like home."

"I makes sense, you know, since your mom designed the cabin layouts, and redesigned some of the other things around here." Sophie stated.

"Well, not really in that way. I mean, I can tell she designed it, and I see that it looks similar to home, but in a different way. I feel like I'm supposed to be here, like, I fit in here. Which doesn't make much sense, because people are staring at me like I have six eyes."

"I know how you feel. Justin and I were Posiden's first children to come to camp after your Dad." said Sophie.

"It's like everyone here expected us to magically solve all of the problems at camp, or just magicly save the world. It's hard to live up to what your dad did." added Justin.

"And it must suck to be you, sense you have to live up to your mom _and_ your dad," Sohpie stated.

I sighed, "Alright, I know my parents did something amazing and all, but what exactly did they do?"

She pursed her lips. "I don't think i can answer that. You shoud let them tell you. Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

I sighed. "Can you give me a hint?

Justin though for a second, and said, "Well, your Mom and your Dad were like the leaders of camp. I heard that Percy was an amazing swordsman, and is like, half-roman or something-"

"He isn't half-roman, idiot. He just went to that other camp, for, you know, reasons." cut in Sophie.

"What? That's so ominous! That's all you guys are going to say?" I exclaimed, fustrated.

"Yes," declared Sophie, not looking up from her food.

"Well, I mean we could tell you everything-" Started Justin.

"But we wouldn't want to ruin the susprise for you," ended Sophie.

"That's not what i was going to say!" cried Jusin.

"Oh really? Maybe I thought wrong," she fought back at Justin, and then tome she said,"You know, twin thing."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Anyway, Justin, _please _continue." I said.

Justin opened his mouth to speak, but Sophie scowled and remarked, "Nooo. He'll give away any information to make _you _happy."

"Sophie!" yelled Justin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

This time Sophie opened her mouth to speak, but Justin cut in, "Nothing! It means nothing. So, um, yeah."

Sophie snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Alright!" exclaimed Justin, So, Aecia, where are you from?"

Sophie glared at Justin, abd shook her head,

I raised an eyebrow at them, but answered the question. "Well, was born in New York, but I moved to Georgia when I was about 6."

"So Georgia! So you're a Gerogia peach then, right?" Justin smiled.

"Sure. Whatever you want." I laughed, "So where are you guys from?"

"A little beach town up in Delaware. Bethany Beach, right next to Ocean City." answered Sophie, who had gone from glaring to eating more of her food.

"Must of been nice to live next to the beach," I replied.

Justin sighed."Yeah, it was nice. Our Mom still lives up there, along with our Step-Dad and our little Step-sister. " smiled Justin.

"it's just calm up there. Nothing bad happened to us there. All the scary half-blood stuff happened later, when we visited my Uncle, who lives in New York. It's really rare, you know, not being attacked when there are two powerfull half-boods, but it can happen."

"Or maybe, no one cares about us," mumbled Justin.

"Oh, stop it Justin. You know someone cares. Mom cares." retorted Sohie.

"Yeah, but Moms have to care. Maybe if Dad was there for us, Jordan would still be alive," growled Justin.

What was he talking about? Who was Jordan? I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how.

"My god, Justin, just stop! You couldn't of helped Jordan, okay? It's not just your fault!" snapped Sophie. She grabbed her tray from the table, threw away her food, and stormed out of the Pavillion.

* * *

**Soo! sorry for the dramatic ending, but it's incredibly imortant to the plot. this whole section with Justin, Sophie, and Aecia, is INCREDIBLY important, for many reasons.**

**Soooo... REVEIW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DOOOOOOO!**

**byeeee!**

**~sunny**


End file.
